There is a wide variety of portable ramps on the market for use in spanning two different or similar elevations. However, there is a need for a portable modular pedestrian ramp that is easily adjustable to different lengths on a job to accommodate different elevation changes including but not limited to different curb heights. The ramp can also serve to bridge a gap between two level surfaces.